In conductors that enable a data transmission according to the Ethernet standard, so-called Ethernet taps are looped into the conductors that are used to observe the data traffic on the Ethernet line. Disadvantageously, such Ethernet taps require a physical manipulation of the conductor, in particular the looping of the tap into the conductor. Moreover, the named Ethernet taps can have significant effects on the signal transmission (for example due to delay, distortion, and attenuation) within the conductor.